Valentine's Day Surprise In The Park
by SapphireGirl93
Summary: Megamind has been planning a very special surprise for Roxanne, and Minion isn't invited. What happens when Minion and Wayne hatch a scheme to secretly crash the party?
1. Chapter 1

**It's amazing how effected I am by this movie; the way little things I see and hear throughout my day remind me of Megs and Rox, and spark off these little ideas that just take over, growing into a whole story of it's own! **

**This one is an example of just that... man, I'm obsessed! But if you're here reading this, then it's a pretty good chance you're at least a little bit obsessed too, so I'm in good company! Hey, we just can't help it... Dreamworks hit true genius when they created these characters!**

**This was intended to be a one shot, but it grew out of control so I split it at a convenient spot. It has a second chapter all ready to go, which I will be uploading BEFORE Valentine's Day. You'll definitely want to come back and read the second half of the story, you _WON'T_ want to miss it, I promise!**

**Thanks to my fantastic friend Nora for being my lovely beta, Love ya! And thanks to Dreamworks for creating this movie masterpiece that we all love and adore! _Pssst_... that means I gain nothing from having written this story, DW gets ALL the credit! Have fun reading, and be sweet and leave me a review! Please?**

* * *

><p>"Ok, do you have it Sir?" Minion asked excitedly for the thousandth time.<p>

"Yes, yes. You asked me that three minutes and forty two seconds ago, stop fussing! You're making me nervous." Megamind answered as he packed the last of the picnic things into the invisible car, which was currently in full view, in all it's spike encrusted, chrome wrapped glory.

"And you have the blanket, and the champagne. Oh, don't forget the boom box, you have to remember… "

"Minion!" Megamind exclaimed with frustration as he swung around, throwing his hands in the air. "Will you _please_ just take a moment to calm down. I never forget anything, and I especially wouldn't forget anything today."

As Minion listened to his master, memories of several instances where he _had_ forgotten things came tumbling through his mind, but he decided it would be best to let the comment slide. It was important for him to be relaxed and at peace this afternoon for Miss Ritchi's surprise.

Reminding his boss of his _occasional_ tendency to forget little details, such as where he parked the invisible car for one, was an inflammatory thing to do on any day, stinging his puffed up pride and more often than not causing an argument. Minion wisely decided today was certainly not the day to travel down that road if he could help it.

His sharp little mind was quickly swept on to the next thought in the excitement of the impending plan, so he asked, "Why can't you just surprise her here? It is Valentine's Day, so I can cook up something special and you can just do it right here at home."

Megamind shut the spike embellished trunk of the car and looked at his friend with a smile. "We've been over this already. I want to do it at the park, it's… well, it's a special place for us. I think it will mean a lot to her if I give it to her there, under our tree." _It will mean a lot to me, too. _

"But Sir, I want to be there! I want to see her reaction and the look on her face; some things you just can't be told about, you have to see it for yourself. Hey, maybe I could tag along?" Minion said, his voice was so filled with anticipation, it nearly squeaked.

Megamind laughed as he watched the little fish give a fang filled grin, his brown eyes big and hopeful. "Oh right, and you can just sit there with us on the blanket and watch all the proceedings, and we won't even notice you're there, right? Well, this time you're just going to have to settle for a description of what happened rather than experiencing the real thing. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you everything, down to the most _minute_ detail. And I'm sure Roxanne won't neglect to tell you all about it in her own delightful way when we get back."

Minion's excited expression fell into a frown when he heard this. _Darn it! _"Oh, alright. But I'll need to hear everything, and I mean _everything_."

Megamind laughed again, harder this time and laid a hand on his friend's furry arm. "Minion, you're certainly being very assertive about this. I told you not to worry, you'll get the big scoop when we get home. My fantastically fishy best friend shall not be spared a single detail!"

Although Minion was still incredibly disappointed, his heart was warmed at the kind words his life long friend had showered him with. "Ok, thank you Sir. But I think what you were wanting to say was the _whole_ scoop."

"Uughhhh! Do you always have to correct me? It's so annoying, there's nothing wrong with my pronoun-ciation."

Megamind looked at his holo-watch. "Oh… I'm running late, I've got to go!" With that he excitedly dashed to the driver's side door and hopped in, slamming it behind him.

As he turned around in the enormous space that housed his many vehicles and robots of formerly evil intent, and headed toward the holographic brick wall that served as their hidden entrance, Minion stood waving at him with a wide, toothy grin. He called after his boss enthusiastically, "Good luck Sir, have fun!"

A blue hand stuck out of the driver's side window to give an acknowledging wave, and in a flash he was gone.

The moment the car disappeared from view, the wide grin on Minion's face slid into a shrewd smirk. He reached into a hidden storage pouch in his mecha-suit and pulled out his phone, custom made by Megamind himself to fit the large size of his robotic simian hands.

With dexterity he rapidly plunked out a number on the keys, and a moment later a familiar voice answered. "Hey."

Minion rolled his eyes at the sound of Wayne's voice. He could almost _see_ him nodding his head and winking egotistically to the adoring masses as he greeted them with that one word. He had no idea how he did it, but somehow, Wayne had managed to make that one, simple, innocent word so incredibly _annoying_.

"It's me. He just left."

"Hey Minion! So do you still want to do it?"

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"You know, he's going to be kind of pissed if he finds out about all this sneaking around there, little buddy." Wayne said.

Minion, shut his eyes tight and clenched his sharp teeth together at the sound of the pet name he had heard Wayne use hundreds of times for Megamind. _Oh, no! He's starting to call me that too. Now I can understand why Sir gets so upset whenever he says that. Oh my gosh, it's so irritating! _"He's not going to find out, don't worry about it_. _Hey, this whole thing was _your_ idea. What, are you changing your mind?"

"No way! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Give me a few minutes, I'll be right over."

In an instant Minion heard a click on the other end. _Wow, he's really excited_. He smiled for a moment at the thought of the new, close friend they had in Wayne. The more he thought about it, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that despite becoming such good friends after all these years with their former nemesis, their friendship was still laced at times with that same old love/ hate relationship. All in the spirit of good fun, of course; and oh, did they have fun ribbing each other to no end.

As Minion stood there thinking, his mind wandered back to the secret plan at hand. _Hmmm, my eyes and ears aren't nearly as good as Wayne's, and we'll be far back enough that I won't know what's going on. I'm going to need something to help with that… _

He decided to head to the storage room to look for one of Megamind's many incredible contraptions that he could use for just this purpose. _Oooh, I know just the one! _

It was a new prototype, one that his boss happened to be particularly excited about, as it would make his job as hero and protector much easier when he needed to observe a sticky situation from a distance. Megamind would be livid if he found out that Minion was using it outside the lair, and for such a sneaky purpose, but… _Ah, I'll put it back right back when I'm done and he'll never be the wiser._

When he swung around to retrieve the coveted item, he was shocked to see Wayne already standing behind him with the giddy gleam of anticipation in his eye. It had been… what, two or three minutes _tops_ since he had hung up?

"Wow, that was fast! How'd you do that? And I thought you said to give you a few minutes?"

"Super speed, remember? And it actually was a few minutes; three, give or take a few seconds. I would have been here sooner but I had to use the little boy's room before I left." With that, Wayne clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously with expectation, a mischievous grin on his face. "So, ready to go?"

* * *

><p>Megamind sat waiting on the blanket under their favorite tree in Metro City Park. This was the same tree under which they sat… oh, it seemed like ages ago. Megamind had looked <em>quite<em> a bit different that day than he did now.

He smiled as he thought back to those days, a smile that was tinged with a bit of sadness and regret. He wished so much that he could go back and undo the deceptions he had passed off on Roxanne in those days, and it hurt him when he thought about the pain it had caused her. But she had forgiven him from the bottom of her heart, and she loved him despite everything that had happened.

That day, when he had met with Roxanne disguised as Bernard for their first picnic in the park, and his first picnic _ever_, had been a day of _several_ important firsts for him. Aside from being his first picnic, it was also the first time she had reached out to tenderly hold his hand, the first time he had felt comfortable enough with anyone besides Minion to talk about the hardships of his child hood, and most importantly of all, it was the first time he realized that he was _truly_ in love with her.

Oh, he had felt something for her for years, of course. He had always been in love with her from the very beginning, despite the fact that he fought against his feelings tooth and nail. But this was _the _moment, the one and only moment that he realized he simply couldn't live without her. She had become so important to him, her presence was as necessary to him as the air he breathed, and he knew he needed her in his life from here on out. He would never be able to get along without her again, and for her, he would give up everything.

She had told him much later, after the dust had settled from the battle with Titan, that at the same moment, under the same tree, she realized that she was truly in love with him too. Albeit, despite her longtime attraction for the blue bad boy, she had no idea that it was Megamind whom she was in love with at that moment; but completely in love with him she was nevertheless.

He fussed with the blanket to make sure that it was neat and tidy, and did another mental check to make sure he had everything. Food? Check. Champagne? Check. Desert? Check. Boom box? Double check. Cutlery? Oh… _Damn it! I can't believe I forgot the silverwear! What about plates? Do I have plates? Oh, thank God I… _

"Megs!"

"Roxanne!" He looked up to see her approaching with the sun shining behind her, enhancing her silhouette, and making her beautiful chestnut hair shine with hints of gold and auburn. A radiant smile glowed on her lovely face. The sight of his true love made a tiny nervous flutter begin to rise in the pit of his stomach, which was increased when he thought about the impending surprise that he had in store for her. _Oh, god…_

She sat down next to him on her knees and said, "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart. I got held up on my way out of the office… "

He sat bolt upright, and his brows furrowed darkly. "Wait, held up?"

Roxanne saw his expression, and noticed him growing tense, looking like he was ready to spring to the car to track down the villains who dared hold up his beloved. His hand twitched near his de-gun. _Oops, better clarify that. _"It's ok honey, not_ held up_ held up, I just bumped into my boss on the way out, and he wouldn't quit talking. You can calm down now, no bad guys to beat to a pulp, I promise."

She reached out and took his antsy hand, and leaning in she placed a gentle kiss on his soft blue lips, lingering as she soaked in his closeness. The instant her lips touched his, he relaxed into a steaming puddle of romance induced goo, and the impulse to break some punk's legs for messing with his girlfriend was completely forgotten.

"Mmmmm, I missed you." she hummed as she pulled her lips ever so lightly away from his. She was still close enough for her lips to brush against his as she spoke; she knew this drove him crazy.

She sat back a bit more and opened her eyes to gaze at his, those brilliantly emerald green eyes, the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She was slightly surprised to find him completely coherent; nary a single blank eyed stare and sappy smile to be found on his handsome blue face.

He looked back at her with a knowing little smirk, the look on his face full of excited mischief and anticipation. _He's SO up to something! _

"Hey, what are you up to?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a crooked smile that showed off her dimple.

Megamind assumed an infuriatingly innocent expression, and said in an equally innocent tone of voice, "What, me? Nothing! Nothing at all; why would you even ask that? By the way, I missed you too sweetheart. So, are you hungry?"

_Uhuh, that was a brush off, if I've ever seen one. _With a shake of her head, she chuckled and gave a little sigh. "Yeah, actually I'm starving. What did you bring us?"

"Well, I had Minion make us those fantastic paninis that you love so much with turkey, spinach, and pesto. And there's grapes and pasta salad… oh, and I think he made us lemon bars for desert." he said excitedly as he began rummaging around in the basket. He had been saving his appetite all day for this lunch, and it was taking quite a bit of will power to prevent himself from breaking into the basket to nibble while he waited for her to arrive.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds amazing!" she exclaimed. Minion really did make the best paninis she'd ever had, and his lemon bars? No words could describe how _scrumptious_ those sticky little delights really were.

She looked around at the blanket, and for the first time she noticed all the work and fuss Megamind had put into this picnic. It seemed he had thought of everything. Wow, he had even brought… "Champagne? Megs, thank you so much. I just can't believe all the thought and planning you put in this!"

_Baby, you have NO idea _he thought as he smiled at her adoringly, and another nervous flutter welled up in his stomach.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the park, Wayne and Minion touched down behind a hedge of bushes and trees, completely hidden from the view of the random citizens that were out enjoying this amazingly warm February day. The moment their feet touched the ground, Minion leapt away from Wayne's grasp and began brushing at the fur on his mechasuit as if he felt soiled at the thought of Wayne having put his hands on him.<p>

With a look of mild disgust, Minion snapped, "Why didn't we just take your car? You didn't need to _carry_ me here!"

"Lighten up, big guy! We're trying to be covert here. I figured if we pull up in my Jag, it's gonna attract more than a little attention. This way, not a soul saw us flying in, and we still have our cover."

Minion realized that, despite being slightly humiliated at being carried around like a baby by their former foe, Wayne was probably right. _And at least he didn't call me little buddy again_.

"Yeah, I guess. But if we want to _keep_ our cover, we'd better get in here and get situated." he said as he pulled the scrub and branches aside and worked his way into the stand of trees.

Wayne followed close behind as they trudged through the bracken, attempting to avoid the branches that whipped back in his direction as Minion plowed through in front of him. While looking back behind him for a moment to unhook his jeans from a snag of blackberry thorns, a stray branch smacked him on the side of the face with a slap. Being invulnerable, it didn't hurt him in the slightest, but it was still aggravating to be pummeled from left to right with the errant limbs.

"Hey, you wanna watch what you're doing up there?" he quipped irritably. Rather than an apology, his request was answered with the sound of the fish's barely suppressed laughter. Wayne turned around to see Minion continuing on his hike without concern, his fishy little body bobbing jovially in his bowl as he giggled.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern there, pal."

"Oh, stop being a baby, you're invulnerable. It didn't hurt!" Minion called back without turning around. Then, under his breath he whispered, "But it was funny!"

"I heard that! Super hearing, remember?"

"Yeah I know, I know. But it still was funny!" Minion answered with another giggle.

Wayne rolled his eyes, but continued on after he got his pants unhooked from the wicked little thorns, and caught up with Minion just as they entered the small clearing in the center of the stand of trees. He reached through the branches to pull them aside, and revealed a perfect view of the park. Directly across from them, about one hundred feet away, sat Megamind and Roxanne, lounging comfortably on their blanket.

"Man, look at that spread! Why didn't you pack _us_ something like that, I'm starving."

"Do I look like a short order cook to you, Wayne? Pack your own food." Minion answered as he rummaged through the satchel he had brought along.

After a moment of quiet concentration, Minion asked without looking up from his task, "So, what are they doing?"

"Oh, the usual. Just sitting there and flirting, holding hands, _gazing_ at each other, you know." Wayne responded with a huff. Those two were so ridiculously besotted with each other, it was a wonder they ever got anything done at all.

He turned around to watch Minion fiddling with some sort of contraption, big and clunky looking with wires and cords sticking out in various places.

"Whatcha got there, little buddy?"

Minion stopped short and shut his eyes for a moment at the sound of that dreaded name before he continued with a huff. "It's something new that Sir has been working on. It's going to help me see and hear what's going on over there, since, obviously, I don't have the luxury of super vision and hearing like you do."

He stood up to his full height and placed the large and preposterous looking goggles over his dome, flipping a switch on the side.

When Wayne saw his friend wearing the absurd headgear that was so large, it nearly hid from view the fish's entire body inside his dome, he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and collapsed on his knees in the leaves and bracken that littered the ground beneath them.

Minion turned to the incapacitated former hero, and indignantly snapped "Oh, shut up!"

"Oh my god, you look _ridiculous_!" Wayne barely managed to say as he laughed uproariously and gasped for breath.

"This is a _prototype_. It's not supposed to look like this; when Sir's finished with it, it's going to be streamlined and look amazing." Minion insisted, but his appeals fell on deaf ears as the gigantic muscle bound man collapsed further to the ground and nearly rolled helplessly in pathetic laughter.

"Will you PLEASE shut up before they hear you!" Minion hissed nervously when he noticed several passers by looking this way and that, trying to find the source of the laughter that seemed to be echoing from nowhere.

"Oh… oh my god, I haven't laughed that hard in years." the former hero panted as he attempted to pull himself to his feet. Despite his best effort, he just wasn't quite finished yet, and when he looked back at Minion again, he burst into another fit of the giggles.

Being only halfway to his feet and already unsteady from laughing so hard a moment before, that second burst was just enough to topple him to the side a bit, starting a chain of events that was unfortunate to say the least, and put a definite crimp in their secret plan.

Stumbling to the side, Wayne bumped roughly into the spacefish, knocking him back. Minion, being thrown askew by the strongest man on Earth, had to maneuver incredibly quickly to prevent himself from toppling back through the bushes and out into plain view of the entire park, Megamind and Roxanne included.

In the midst of all of this, the prototype goggles were knocked loose from Minion's dome, and tumbled to the ground with a thump. Wayne, who was trying desperately not to plow down his fishy little friend, stepped down hard in the exact spot, and at the exact moment that the goggles hit the turf. Both unlikely friends stopped dead when they heard a distinct crunch, and looked at each other with wide eyes.

Instantly gone was Wayne's uncontrollable laughter. All he could do was look down at what had once been Megamind's beloved prototype, which was now crushed under his foot. He looked up at Minion, and with a look of mild panic, said, "Oh, _crap_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, like I said; chapter 2 will be up in a couple of days, so PLEASE keep your eye out for it! I promise you'll LOVE it!<strong>

**Now... _review, review, review_! Tell me what you think! Oh, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here it is… the end of this story, and a little bit of Valentines Day romance to make everyone who loves this couple squeal with delight! Thanks for being patient and coming back to read this chapter, you guys are **_**awesome**_**!**

* * *

><p>As the late afternoon sun shone down on the couple, they finished the last of the delicious lunch that Minion had packed for them. Luckily, Roxanne had the forethought to grab a couple of extra forks and spoons at the coffee shop when she stopped for her morning latte, <em>just in case <em>her incredibly handsome boyfriend happened to forget to pack them.

She also wisely grabbed two plastic cups. As it turned out, Megamind, in his nervous distraction, had neglected to bring those as well. Trying to sip champagne straight from the bottle would have detracted from the romantic ambiance that he was trying to achieve.

With full stomachs, they contentedly lay back on the blanket to listen to all of Megamind's favorite music as it floated out over them from the radio station that was tuned in on the boom box. They were listening to their favorite DJ, Russell Campbell, who had the most popular radio show in town on the classic rock station, and whom the former villain had made particularly good friends with over the past year and a half.

They had met at a concert in the park the previous summer when Megamind had made an appearance to stir up the crowd with his charismatic showmanship and presentation, and the two had hit it off instantly. They had so many things in common it was almost ridiculous, but in particular they shared a common taste in music. Whenever possible, the couple spared the time to listen to his show.

Roxanne snickered quietly to herself as she lay there propped on her side, looking at this adorably funny man that she had fallen head over heels for. Most people brought their streamlined, high tech ipods when they wanted to listen to music. It was so cute that her Megs, who could easily whip up a device that would blow away all the new and coveted achievements in technology known to man, stuck with his good old, tried and true boom box.

He was so classic, which was one of the things she adored about him. From the boom box, to the music he listened to, to the tricked out Hudson that he drove; even down to the spikes and leather he wore on his hero suit that harkened back to the glory days of heavy metal, he absolutely _screamed_ old school.

Even what he was wearing right now was a sexy throw back from the 80's; black Levi's with black leather biker boots that Minion had custom made to work comfortably with his jeans, and a gloriously tight t-shirt with ACDC, Back In Black emblazoned on the front that showed off his lean, muscular physique. And of course, never being without leather, it was necessary to have a black leather jacket, embellished in all the right places with little silver buckles and studs.

Even in his off day clothes, he looked like he belonged on stage with one of the legendary rock bands of her youth. Though he was now the hero and protector of the city she loved, and the sweetest, most gentle man she'd ever known, he would always be a bit of a bad boy at heart, and she loved that about him.

He turned to see her watching him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking you're looking incredibly good in your jeans today. You know I love it when you wear those."

"Of course I do, why do you think I wore them?" he answered her in his low, silky voice with a waggle of his eyebrows, producing a giggle from Roxanne.

She laid back on the blanket and stretched, soaking up the warmth of the sunshine. This had turned out to be an unseasonably warm February so far, and the tree under which they lay was already bedecked in it's lovely spring masses of pink blossoms that showered down over them at the slightest puff of wind. The day couldn't have possibly been more perfect for this special picnic.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so full. I shouldn't have eaten so much. I think I can already feel those lemon bars trying to attach themselves to my hips!"

He propped his head on his hand and looked at her clear blue eyes. "Roxanne, you don't need to worry about that in the slightest, you know I think you're perfect. Besides, even if that's true, all it's going to do is make it that much more fun for me." With that last comment, he cast her a leering smirk.

She laughed again and rolled closer to him, reaching out to take his hand in hers and gazing into his amazing eyes. "Listen to you! Hmmm, I just can't guess what you've got on your mind this afternoon."

"Oh yes, you know better than anyone else, sweetheart. I'm sure you have me all figured out." he said, suddenly becoming slightly distracted as he glanced at his watch. She had noticed that he seemed a bit nervous that afternoon, and that watch of his seemed to be catching quite a bit of his attention.

"Megamind, what's got you so tense? Do you have to be somewhere? You keep on looking at your watch like you're late for something."

"No, no." he answered lightly with a wave of his hand. "It's just a habit I seem to have developed lately, trying to keep track of how much time it takes me to get from one call to another. You know, I want to make sure I'm improving my time to each rescue; you understand."

_Habit? I've never seen him doing this before._

Megamind could see her wheels spinning as she tried to figure out the reason behind his distraction. _Oh, she's entirely too smart, she'll figure this out if I don't do something_. He quickly took advantage of her momentary quiet reflection to change the subject.

"So, that day, when we came here for the first time and I was disguised as _Ber-naaard_," he drew out the name in mimicry of the odd man whose identity he had stolen for several weeks, producing another giggle from Roxanne. "Well, not just that day, but all the times we went out when I was in disguise, did you ever suspect? You're so intelligent, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

Roxanne looked away for a moment and furrowed her brows a bit as her train of thought switched to the memory of those days, long ago. She sat quietly for another moment, then looked at him with a smile and answered, "Well, I think deep down I did kind of suspect, but I was so preoccupied with everything that had happened… I just didn't entirely put two and two together."

"I knew it! You had to have at least had an inkling of what was happening."

"Yeah, I did. But I was falling for you so fast, I was too busy thinking about how much I wanted to be with you, and when I was going to see you again, that I didn't _want_ to think any deeper than that. I just kind of pushed everything else out of my mind. I had _always_ cared for you deep down you know, so that just made it that much easier for me to fall in love with you.

But the _one_ thing that was always nagging at me were your eyes. No one has eyes like yours; it was just too much of a coincidence. And you know, it was those eyes that was the first thing I noticed that was so attractive about Bernard. Well, you disguised as Bernard."

All through their conversation, the boom box had been pumping out all the standard favorites; Guns and Roses, Def Leppard, Ozzy, Aerosmith, and of course, ACDC. With the transition to each new song, Roxanne noticed that her beau seemed to be becoming increasingly tense, gazing off into space and taking deep breaths, stretching and flexing his fingers a bit, as one would do in the middle of a rush of adrenaline or attack of nerves.

At the moment, their DJ friend had put on Metallica's Enter Sandman, which was one of Megamind's favorites, and always elicited an excited response from him whenever it came on. But this time, he barely even seemed to notice. He sat blankly, all conversation ceased for a moment while he breathed deeply, and then he once again glanced at his watch.

The question marks in Roxanne's mind continued to grow as she observed his odd behavior, and she frowned a little as she worriedly thought to herself _What the heck is going on here_?

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Look what you did, you great big, empty headed idiot! They're ruined! Oh my gosh, <em>he's going to kill me<em>." Minion said in a panic.

With that, the poor fish bent down and began attempting to piece together the chunks of the broken goggles, becoming more and more dismayed as he began to realize it was no use.

"Hey now, just calm down. He's not going to kill you, he'll be… "

"No, you're right, he'll just dehydrate me, and stick me on a shelf in the back of the lair and forget about me for the next year or so, that's all. Oh no… I can't believe this!"

Minion stood up quickly and glared at Wayne, clutching the pieces of the broken prototype in his robotic hands. "This is all your fault, I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Wait… what? My fault? You're the one who said you wanted to see it so badly, I just came up with an idea that would make it so we could _both_ see."

"Well, I would have never even thought of doing something like this if you hadn't come up with this plan. You're a… a _bad_ influence on me! How ironic that the former _hero_ with the impeccable morals turns out to be nothing but a schemer, coming up with plans that even Sir would be impressed with in the old days."

"What are you talking about? You wanted to do this as much as I did! And you're the one who wanted to bring those dumb goggles; if you would have left them back at the lair, I wouldn't have seen them and started laughing like that, and they wouldn't be broken right now. You know what? I think this whole thing is _your_ fault; pretty amazing to think that a fish with a brain the size of a walnut could come up with such a sneaky scheme."

At that remark, Minion's eyes grew wide. He'd never been so insulted. With quivering chin he gasped and said, "I'll have you know that despite it's size, my brain is highly advanced, and I happen to be more intelligent than many of the humans we interact with every day. I'm also _without a doubt _more intelligent than a certain hair brained, muscle headed, retired hero that happens to come from the same galaxy we do!"

Wayne was at his wit's end with his little friend. Hoping to use a tiny bit of intimidation to encourage him to simmer down a bit, he drew himself up and stared at the fish with a slightly menacing scowl. "What was that, fish sticks?"

To his surprise, Minion didn't back down. He drew himself up as well, and squared off with the man of super strength who happened to be as big as a brick wall, and glared at him. Wayne was just beginning to think that the shock of breaking the goggles had caused his little buddy to lose it, when suddenly Minion's expression changed.

The look of someone who was ready for a fight shifted to that of a distant, important memory rushing back with a shock. The light suddenly went on in Minion's eyes, and he looked down at his watch.

"Oh no! Wayne, it's almost time! And I can't even see or hear _anything_ without these." he said, holding up the goggles again. "What am I supposed to do? I'm going to miss it."

Wayne looked down for a moment, thinking. When he looked back at Minion, he had a gleam in his eye that the fish wasn't entirely sure he liked the look of.

"Hold on." he said, and an instant later, the man of muscle had grabbed his friend's robotic suit, and dashed with the fish the full hundred feet across the open lawn of the park to another small clump of trees, which was situated right behind the tree under which the couple was picnicking.

To prevent anyone from seeing them, the whole process had taken no more than a second or two because Wayne had used his super speed. The trip had left Minion incredibly dizzy, and when they came to a stop, the poor fish spun and bobbed dazedly in his bowl.

Wayne leaned closer when Minion regained his balance and whispered in a low voice, "Now listen, this isn't ideal because we're close enough that they're going to hear us if we make any noise at all, so _keep_… _quiet_."

Minion wasn't sure what to think about their new position; on one hand, they could easily be discovered at the slightest sound. But on the other hand, they were well hidden behind the branches, and yet they were right up close, allowing the two sneaks to see and hear the couple quite easily from their position under the trees.

Minion decided it was all around a great place to be at this point in time, and he even decided to _almost_ forgive his muscle bound friend for the slip up with the goggles… _Oh, Megamind's going to kill me when he finds out._

"Pssst… hey, look. He's not looking too good right now, is he?" Wayne whispered with a snicker as he peered through the bushes at his little blue buddy.

Minion was suddenly roused from his thoughts by Wayne's words of _concern_, and leaned forward to peek at Megamind, who indeed didn't look very good at the moment. His blue complexion seemed a bit pale, although his cheeks were incredibly flushed. He appeared to be so nervous, he might leap into the branches of the tree above him at the slightest unexpected sound.

"No, you're right. He looks terrible!" Minion whispered back. The two conspirators looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into a case of the silent giggles before Minion had the presence of mind to control himself, and to shush his friend to prevent them from getting caught.

* * *

><p>As Enter Sandman played on, Megamind's stomach was doing nervous flips, and his heart pounded furiously in his chest. He thought for sure that if Roxanne looked at him closely enough, she'd be able to see his chest move with the rhythm of his out of control heart beat.<p>

His reclining position was becoming uncomfortable for him with his increasing level of anxiety, so he sat up quickly and took another deep breath to try and calm himself. He looked at his watch again. _Three more minutes… _

He was beginning to sweat, and his throat felt as parched as a desert. He reached out and grasped a water bottle, guzzling a long drink, and then slammed it down on the blanket with a pant. _Oh god… I can't believe I'm really doing this._

Roxanne had been observing his sudden anxiety attack with great concern. This was _not_ like him. Although incredibly exuberant, and given to frequent manic outbursts when he was really excited about something, he was nevertheless capable of facing extremely stressful situations in a calm and collected manner; one of the reasons he was such a fantastically successful hero. But this… she had _never_ seen anything like this before.

She reached out and put her hand gently on his elbow, leaning close with a worried look in her lovely eyes. "Sweetheart, are you ok? What's wrong?"

He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Nothing! I'm fine, I'm just so excited to be spending this glorious Vollenteen's Day with you." he said with a nervous smile, his voice containing a panicky lilt.

She was becoming frustrated that he was so obviously hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what was going on _right now_.

She looked at him crossly and snapped, "Megamind, you'd _better_ tell me what's going… "

At that moment, Enter Sandman played out it's last noisy strains, and was replaced by the sound of Russell Campbell's voice as he enthusiastically introduced the next song. Megamind's eyes snapped to the boom box, then back up to hers excitedly.

"Oh, listen Roxanne. I wonder what he's going to play next?"

"… and in the spirit of Valentine's day, this song is going out to everyone in Metro City who has someone special to celebrate with tonight, and in particular to a blue buddy of mine, and _his_ 'someone special'. Go get 'er, Megs!"

As Roxanne listened to Russell's intro, her eyes grew wide with surprise, and she looked up to see her beau gazing at her. The panic from a moment before seemed to have disappeared, and in it's place was a calm and adoring expression in his bright green eyes.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place in her mind. Yes, it was plainly obvious now that _this _was the reason for his nervousness all afternoon; he had this whole thing planned out all along.

The music that began to play wasn't his typical style, much gentler than she was used to hearing him listen to. Not that he wasn't able to enjoy this type of music, she had just become so used to him always listening to his loud rock albums, she was slightly surprised at the fact that he had willingly picked out such a mellow song.

The music sounded incredibly familiar, though she couldn't quite place it yet. She listened excitedly as the lyrics began to play, and it slowly dawned on her exactly which song she was hearing. Oh, she hadn't heard this one in years…

"_You know our love was meant to be. __The kind of love to last forever. And I need you here with me, From tonight until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go, You're always on my mind, In my heart, In my soul, baby. You're the meaning in my life, You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life, You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me sayin', No one needs you more than I need you"_

She brought her hand to her mouth and stared at him, utterly speechless at this unbelievably romantic surprise he had set up for her.

"I can't imagine a more perfect song to describe how I feel about you." he said adoringly as he took her hands in his and held them gently. Immediately the next set of verses began, and he became quiet again, but never took his eyes away from hers for a moment.

"_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see, We're so in love when we're together. And I know that I need you here with me, From tonight until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go, You're always on my mind, In my heart, In my soul, baby. You're the meaning in my life, You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life, You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me sayin', No one needs you more than I need you"_

As the instrumental portion of the song began to play, Megamind was shocked at how calm he felt. All of the nervousness, anxiety, cold sweats, heart palpitations, and near hyperventilation was gone, and replaced by the knowledge that more than anything he had ever wanted, he longed to spend his life with her.

"Roxanne, you _are_ my inspiration. Without you, I'd still be marching around terrorizing the city. But you made me realize who and what I was always meant to be. You believed in me, and you gave me the strength to achieve that. I love you, more than I ever imagined I could love anyone, and I always want to be with you… "

Letting go of her hand, he looked down for a moment and fiddled with something that Roxanne couldn't see… her eyes were too busy misting up for her to catch that.

When he looked back at her, he wore an expression of complete hope and utter love, and he said, "Sweetheart, will you marry me?"

As he spoke, he placed a small velvet box in her hands. She looked down, and was astonished at the beautiful ring that was tucked inside. It was white gold, with a glittering diamond that was nestled in the midst of tiny sapphires, very simple and beautiful. It was exactly what she would have picked out had she been there with him, and been given free run of the jewelry shop to choose whatever she wanted.

"Oh… Megs, I can't believe it." She looked up, and her smile beamed radiantly at him. "Yes, with all my heart, I'll marry you."

With that, she threw her arms around him and kissed him as though he would disappear if she tried to let go. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, drawing her close, and they held each other for a long time as the sweetest song either of them had ever heard finished playing. They were too happy to care that the city's sassy top reporter, and the Protector of Metro City were currently a sappy mess of joyful tears and sniffles.

When they finally pulled it together, they backed away from each other just enough to gaze into one another's eyes. Roxanne wiped away a stray tear and asked, "So how long have you been planning this?"

Megamind sniffed and said, "Oh, months! And it was _so_ hard for me to keep it a secret; I was so excited I almost broke down several times and just asked you then and there."

Roxanne laughed, "Well, I'm glad you decided to stick with the plan. This was unbelievable! I'm such a lucky girl to have caught myself the most romantic man in the city."

"Did you have any idea what was going on? I was so worried you were figuring it out. You're just too smart for your own good, you know."

"Well, I could tell you were up to something, but I had _no_ idea that you had all this cooked up! And I'm going to have to personally go over there and give Russell a big hug to thank him for helping out with this."

Megamind's smile fell ever so slightly, and he said, "Thanking him goes without saying, but I don't really think you need to _hug_ him, do you?"

Just as Roxanne began to giggle, the two heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. When they turned toward the sound, they noticed another odd sound to go with it; a wet, snuffling sort of sound.

Megamind stood up and took Roxanne's hand, and they approached the source of the mystery noise. As he reached out to pull the branches aside, the couple were shocked to see Minion and Wayne, sitting huddled next to each other on the ground amongst the leaves and weeds, sniffling like giant babies.

"What the… Minion, what are you doing here?" Megamind asked in astonishment. He turned to Wayne, and with narrowed eyes he demanded, "And what are _YOU_ doing here?"

Through his fishy tears, Minion answered, "First, I just want to say how happy I am for you both, I just can't believe how wonderful this is. And I'm sorry Sir, but I was so excited, and Wayne had this idea… "

Wayne sniffed and quickly responded, "What? My idea? We came up with it together, it's just as much your fault as… "

"Ughhhh… just stop! You're like naughty kids tattling on the playground." Megamind snapped with a huff.

All the while, Roxanne had been holding back the urge to laugh at the sight of the spacefish in his giant mechasuit, and the strongest man on earth, sitting grubby faced and crying in the bushes. When Megamind mentioned tattling on the playground, it was more than she could bear, and she collapsed on her new fiancé's shoulder, laughing until she cried.

At Roxanne's loss of control, Megamind's exasperated face cracked into a smirk. He could certainly see the humor in this situation too, but best of all, he was going to have a _blast_ ribbing these two about this for a long time.

He began to laugh and said, "Oh, come on. Let's go and… " His eyes dropped down to minion's lap; something familiar seemed to be clutched in his hands. _Wait a minute, is that my…_

"_MINION! _My new goggles, you ruined them!"

"I'm sorry Sir! It was an accident." squeaked the fish.

Wayne looked around sheepishly in the other direction, the expression on his face seeming to say _"It wasn't me"._

Megamind was livid. "I can't _believe_ you took those out of the lair, Minion. And not only that, but you… "

Just as he was in mid-lecture, Roxanne reached out and slid her arms around him, turning him to face her. With lidded eyes, she smiled at him, and pulled him into a sweet, smoldering kiss that momentarily blew away all memory of what he had been so upset about to begin with.

When she pulled away from him, she rested her forehead against his and said gently, "Hey now, let's not get upset. You know, if anyone can fix those goggles, it's you sweetheart. I'll just bet you'll have them up and running again in no time."

The only answer she was able to elicit from her handsome blue genius was a very distracted, "Huh?"

She giggled at her fiancé, and then turned to call back to the two conspirators who were still sitting in the bushes, looking immensely guilty.

With a smile, she said affectionately, "Come on, you two sneaks. Since you were so keen on spying on us and interrupting our date, you can clean this mess up for us so we can get out of here. Hurry up, we all have a lot of celebrating to do tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>There, the end! Hope you all liked it! I got this idea last week while listening to the radio; I heard this song for the first time in <strong>_**so**_** many years, I had completely forgotten all about it. (Just in case you don't know which one it is, it's You're My Inspiration by Chicago, and I think it's one of the most romantic songs EVER!) As it played, I immediately thought, "**_**OMG, that is EXACTLY what Megamind would be thinking about Rox!"**_** It didn't take long for this story to shape itself right up in my obsessed little brain.**

**If you have a minute, you should look the song up and have a listen. It's definitely worth the time, and will give you a much better idea of the lovely sweetness of Megamind's surprise for Roxanne.**

**Thanks again for reading! _Pretty please_ let me know what you think; reviews absolutely make my day... it's so nice to know that someone out there is enjoying the stories I write! It's very inspiring for me to hear from you! :)**


End file.
